


New magic

by Zeekcat101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeekcat101/pseuds/Zeekcat101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus finds out what a bladder is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own undertale and such. My first writing dirty stuff! :D

Papyrus took his new book off of his bookshelf and settled on his bed. Sans had given it to him so that he could learn more about his magic. It was titled "Bodies for a Simple Skeleton". Papyrus flipped through the pages and nyeh-heh-hehed at the various organs described throughout. Each page described how to use magic to create various parts of a body, Sans had said it would be useful to know some of them if they ever reached the surface. He decided to flip to a random page and attempt to create whatever he found. He closed his eyes and chose one, upon opening them he found he was on the page labelled "Bladder".   
"Hmmm... I wonder what this is used for. It says it's a challenging organ to create, nyeh-heh! The Great Papyrus accepts your challenge book!" Papyrus then read through the directions and began to create the strange organ. After several hours of concentrating his magic, he finally succeeded.   
"Nyeh-heh-heh! The Great Papyrus has beaten you book! I have created a bladder! Now then... It says that to test its function, I need to drink lots of liquids? Hmm... Well I don't have human liquids but, water should work! Our water comes from the human world, Sans said so! I will be sure to drink as much as I can-" Suddenly Papyrus's phone rang. It was Undyne calling for their cooking lesson. "Well... Perhaps it can wait for a bit. I know! I'll just drink a little bit throughout the lesson and see if it works!"  
An hour into the lesson and three cups of water later, Papyrus began to feel a strange sensation in his new bladder. He assumed it meant he needed more water, so he brushed it off and continued drinking. However two hours later, he wasn't feeling so good. By the time the cooking lesson had ended Papyrus was beginning to be nervous about these feelings. It felt as though a pressure was being pushed on him, and he wasn't sure how he should feel about it. When he arrived home he noticed his favorite human was on the couch watching a new Mettaton show. He settled down next to her and she smiled at him.   
"How was your day Papy?"  
"Oh! It was great! I patrolled for more humans all morning, read a book, and then did cooking lessons with Undyne! I think I'm really improving on my spaghetti, if that were possible since my spaghetti is the best!" The two continued to chat for a while, meanwhile Papyrus decided to try drinking more water. Normally any food or drink would just be converted into energy, but with his bladder, it was starting to become full-feeling. The human put in a movie, and Papyrus had to press his legs together in concentration. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he couldn't help but rattle his bones as a sharp burst of magic shot down to his pelvis. He gasped slightly as he felt what he knew was his penis form in his pants. He wasn't sure why on earth that would have been there! He didn't even mean to make it! The human noticed his gasp and paused the movie.   
"Are you okay? You seem very fidgety. Do you not like this movie?"  
"Oh! N-no human the movie is great! I just h-hah... I feel strange is all... I'm sure it's nothing though! It's okay human just continue the movie!" She looked at him questioningly but shrugged and pressed play. Papyrus tried his best to focus on the monsters on screen, but as time went on he began to squirm and rattle his bones. He pressed his hands into his crotch suddenly when he felt something pulse there, squeaking. The human jumped, stopping the movie again.  
"Papyrus what's wrong? Are you sick or something?"  
"Nyeh... H-human I... Mmmm... I uh-" He blushed bright red. "I feel... Like I'm going to burst and I don't know why! I... I made a magic bladder today, it was in my new book that I read, I thought it would be useful to know! But... ohhh... I feel so... F-full... H-human what's happening?" The human blushed brightly, and smiled at Papyrus.  
"Papy, is that why you're squirming? It's because you have to pee silly. It's how you get rid of waste when you drink things! Didn't you read that?"  
"W-well... Yes but I didn't know it would feel so... nnyyyeeehhhh... O-OH!" A spurt of warm liquid suddenly escaped his cock, darkening the fabric of his pants. The human gasped as Papyrus moaned and rattled his bones, pressing his hands into himself harder, trying to stop the flow. He managed to stop it, but he felt that he was going to lose control very soon. He didn't want to pee his pants! Not in front of the human! He tried to stand, attempting to run upstairs but as soon as he stood another spurt forced itself out, stronger than the first. He doubled over moaning and whining as he tried to move. The human stood and ran to him, cupping his face in her hands. Papyrus blushed.  
"What are you doing? I cant... Hold it... I'm sorry human i just... P-please don't look at me. I'm disgusting."  
"N-no Papy, it's okay. Here just, hold on for one more minute okay?" The human ran upstairs as Papyrus tried to keep from bursting. She ran back down holding several towels. She placed them under Papyrus and cupped his face again smiling at him.  
"Here Papy, now you won't make a mess... J-just, let go baby okay? It's okay just look at me and let go."  
"N-no human I... oh... I can't hold it.... oh please human I nyeh... Oh no oh no oh.... nnnnyyyeeehhhhh..." Papyrus moaned out as he finally gave into his throbbing cock and bladder. A dark spot slowly covered his pants, and liquid began to escape from it, streaming down his bones. Papyrus gave a whine as he watched the urine flow down and be caught by the towel, thankful for the human's idea. He remembered her hands on his cheeks and shot up his head looking at her. She was panting slightly as she watched him piss himself, was she enjoying this? He glanced back down at the soaking towels. The stream was finally tapering off, and eventually it stopped completely. He sighed with relief as his magic faded, but frowned as he noticed he couldn't get rid of the penis. It was pressing through his pants with need, and he stepped away from the human in embarrassment.   
"Oh... I um... I can't get rid of th-this..." He stammered.  
"W-well, by all means then. Take care of it hmm? I'll clean you up while you do?" The human smiled and took a clean towel, kneeling in front of Papyrus. He moaned as she began to slowly wipe off his legs, drying them from the cooling liquid. He watched her for a bit, before she looked up and removed his sopping pants. She smiled getting to see his thick cock for the first time. She gestured to it as she balled up his pants and set them on the dirty towels. He nyehed quietly and began slowly stroking himself, gasping at how hard he was. He quickly sped up his pace, the human blushing at the sound of his wet cock being slammed into his fist. She continued to dry him as he moaned and whined with lust. It didn't take long before he felt his climax approach. He threw back his head as his hot cum spurted out of him, landing some on himself and some on the human. When he felt the orgasm fade away his penis disappeared, and he looked down at the heated human. She grinned up at him, then she stood and planted a small kiss to his cheek. Papyrus blushed and smiled, then the two of them cleaned up. When they were done, the human told Papyrus that he was very good at making a bladder, and that maybe next time he could sit on her lap while he let go. She winked at him then, and disappeared into her room. Papyrus smiled to himself. Perhaps... it wasn't so bad to have an accident? He would definitely have to try that again.


	2. New-ish Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and the human ended up enjoying his new bladder, so why not enjoy some more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think anyone would read the first tbh... but some of you did so here ya go :P

It had been two weeks since Papyrus discovered that he could create a bladder. He had been trying out lots of the organs described in his book, but the bladder was by far the best he found. He'd been more careful with it though, and with the human's help he found out his limits. They had become quite close since his... incident. He found that he quite enjoyed her company. They would go out every day to create new puzzles and talk about the human world. The human world sounded very strange to Papyrus, but it also sounded quite exciting. He hoped that someday he would get to see it for himself.   
Today Sans wouldn't be home, he said he had to go help out Alphys with something. Papyrus didn't really understand what they did when they were together. He tried to stop by once but they weren't in the lab and he couldn't find them anywhere. Undyne was also gone today, she had to re-train some of the Royal Guard from Snowdin. They kept licking anyone who crossed their path and begging them to throw sticks, not exactly the cut-throat material that Undyne wanted. So Papyrus decided to invite the human over for a "hangout session". She arrived in mid-afternoon. Papyrus greeted her with a big hug and invited her in.  
"HELLO HUMAN!!!"  
"Heh... Hi Papy. I brought some stuff for us! Here, I got a movie that I think you'd like, it's called UP! Aaaand, I found some sodas from the human world when Alphys and I went to the dump. They don't look damaged or anything so I thought I'd bring them for you to try if you want?"  
"Yes human! I would love to try your human drinks! Oh... but I'll have to make a bladder or it will go right through me. I am a skeleton after all! I... hope that's okay? I mean, I don't have to I guess? I don't want to um... m-make you uncomfortable... I mean, it's probably very intimidating to see me use such advanced magic!"  
"Hah it's fine Pap. You can do what you need to do I don't mind. I'll try not to be too intimidated." She smiled at him and he blushed a bit. He then grabbed the movie she brought at put it in while she opened up two sodas. The two settled on the couch next to each other as the movie started up. Papyrus decided to try out the soda that the human brought and with some concentration created his bladder. He took a sip of the drink, it was really good! He'd never been one to drink sugary drinks, always claiming it would ruin his "battle-body", but he understood why so many people enjoyed them.  
By the time the movie was over, Papyrus and the human had finished half the pack of sodas. Then the human insisted that she had to show him some funny videos on his computer in his room so they headed up the stairs. He ignored the slight tingle in his bladder, he knew he could wait way longer! The two settled in some desk chairs and the human started searching for the videos. Papyrus found they had a very strange sense of humor, some of the videos she showed him had very lewd jokes. But he supposed some of them were funny all the same. He especially liked the ones with little stick men making jokes of all sorts. After a bit he decided to show her his favorite MTT show, Cooking With a Killer Robot. He loaded up some of the episodes and they began to watch them. He opened another soda while they did this and the human looked at him curiously. She paused the video suddenly.  
"Hey Pap... You might want to slow down on those. They go through you a lot faster than water does... I mean I know your magic is super strong but..."  
"It's okay human! I can wait a lot longer! My bladder is the best in the Underground!" He nyehed happily and continued the videos. She shrugged and tried to concentrate back on... Mettaton licking the syrup off his legs..? What on earth was Papyrus showing her? Well, he seemed to be very into it anyways. He leaned forward and even replied to Mettaton occasionally as if he was there in person. She loved how determined he was with everything. After another hour of rather provocative cooking, the human noticed Papyrus was starting to squirm. She knew he was trying to hold his bladder for her, and she felt herself get a bit hot at the thought. It was just so... enthralling to see him get desperate. She felt a bit dirty for thinking so, but she couldn't deny her love for omorashi. She tapped his arm lightly and he turned to her.  
"H-hey Pap... Can we uh, talk about the thing I said when you um... had an accident? I just uh, you seem to be holding it again and it's making me kinda, hot thinking about it..."  
"Oh!? Y-you... You said you wanted me to sit on you while I... p-peed right? I don't know why you would want that, it seems so... dirty. B-but, I will admit when that... incident happened, I too got... hot."  
"Yeah... I just um, I don't know I guess something about how you look when you're so desperate I just, really like it. And you seemed to like it too... S-so... I mean would you want to maybe, try again? You're getting all squirmy and it's so cute Papy..."   
"Nyeh... yes I... I'm feeling rather... full... Hmmm... Okay human! Here, sit on the wooden chair, I don't want to make a mess of these ones."  
"Okay Pap..." She scooted onto the wood chair and Papyrus looked at her shyly. He stood and attempted to move over to her, but he felt a sharp twinge in his bladder. He huffed and clutched his pants as he felt his cock form. The human quickly pulled him over to her and she gestured to her lap. Papyrus felt his face grow very red. He straddled her lap and squeaked as she pulled his legs apart. He gasped as he felt his cock jump to attention, making a tent in his shorts. The human let a little laugh escape her as she let her hands fall on his thighs. She really loved how he trusted her like this... it was so sweet... and hot.   
"H-human... I don't think... I can hold it much longer... A-are you sure about this?"  
"Yes Pap... You're so hot like this... Are you sure about this yourself? I-if you don't want to-"  
"N-no! I mean, I like this.. a lot. It feels so... nyeh, intense. C-could you ah, t-touch my ribs?" She nodded and gently slipped her hands under his shirt, lightly stroking his ribs from the bottom up. His breath hitched and he leaned into her, letting a moan escape him. He nuzzled his face into her as she rubbed his bones. He felt as if he was going to explode. He moaned louder as she slipped her hands inside his rib cage, rubbing him from the inside. Papyrus squirmed with need and squeaked as he felt his bladder start to give. He bucked into the human as his cock throbbed with need. Suddenly it was all coming out. The piss flowed out of him and darkened his shorts quickly, then it all started to leak onto the human. She moaned with him, leaning and giving him a kiss as he released on her. The flow soaked right through her jeans and some escaped to floor making a small puddle. She decided to join in the fun and let herself pee too, mixing their fluids together. It lasted for what seemed to be forever, but eventually Papyrus's flow stopped, and he chuckled a bit when he noticed that the human had joined him in the wetting. Once she was done she looked up to him with half-lidded eyes. He grinned at her and pulled her in for another kiss. She smiled against him, panting slightly. He then pulled away and stood. Before she could say anything his pants were off and his thick cock was free. He wrapped one hand around it and placed the other on her shoulder. She moaned slightly as she watched him pleasure himself. Then he carefully took her hand with his free one and brought it to the zipper of her wet jeans. She understood what he wanted and peeled off her pants and underwear, spreading her legs and rubbing small circles on her clitoris. The two of them picked up speed, moaning in unison. Papyrus came first, arching his back as his cum splattered on the human. Feeling his hot cum on her made the human reach her climax as well. She gasped Papyrus's name as she did, and then she collapsed into the chair. Papyrus smiled at her and gave her a light kiss with his teeth.   
He decided that he'd be the one to clean this time, and grabbed some towels from the laundry room. When the cleaning was done, he borrowed her a pair of his pants and the two crawled into his bed together. He whispered how great she was, and how he'd love to do that again, but only under one condition. She looked at him and asked what the condition was.  
"Nyeh-heh-heh! Well the condition is... For you to be my girlfriend!" She grinned at him and nodded, pulling him in for a soft kiss. He laughed happily, and soon the two fell asleep.


	3. Not So New Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Experiments are always fun. :D Papyrus and his girlfriend try something new with their recently discovered kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one I think for this little thing. Yayyy I'm trash.

Papyrus and the human had been dating for some time now. The two were practically inseparable when they could be (or when Sans allowed it being an over-protective brother). They had experimented some together in the bedroom once they found out that they both enjoyed the feeling of being desperate, but the human wanted to take it a little further tonight. She and Papyrus were sitting on his couch when she mentioned that they should try having a contest.  
"A contest you say? Hmmm human... You must be very intimidated to challenge The Great Papyrus! But I accept your challenge... Let us use the toilet first so that we're even, then we can start and see how long we can last yes?" She nodded with a small grin and the two began their contest, using the bathroom then drinking a tall glass of water to get started. Papyrus offered that they should go for a walk to kill some time. The human agreed and the two set out. On the way they chugged more and more water, laughing a bit at the fact that they were in public prepping for something so dirty. After roughly an hour, Papyrus got a call from Undyne. She asked if the two of them wanted to come over to watch some anime with her and Alphys. Papyrus glanced at the human. He knew he could last for quite some time, but he wasn't sure how well she could handle it. He decided it was a risk he was willing to take, and agreed to go to Undyne's. The human narrowed her eyes at him when he told her, but she decided that it probably wouldn't be too long.  
She was wrong. The episodes were 30 minutes each, and Alphys kept hitting play as soon as the last one ended. After 4 episodes she was starting to feel uncomfortable. Not desperate yet, but definitely not good. Papyrus on the other hand seemed to be absolutely fine. He didn't understand the anime at all, but he seemed to be enjoying himself. So the human decided she would wait for his sake. Certainly she could hold it a few more episodes, and she didn't want to seem like a total loser to Papyrus if she ran out so quickly. So she kept her mouth shut and tried to focus on the show.  
By the end of the first season, the human was ready to scream. It just kept playing! When she saw the credits roll, she nudged Papyrus a bit harder than she intended. He stared at her for a moment in confusion, then realized what she needed and quickly excused the two of them and pulled the human out the door. He had to go to, but obviously not as bad as she did. He liked to see her squirm, but he knew he couldn't let her totally embarrass herself in front of their friends. They made a slow pace towards home, the human stopping every now and again to grab herself through her pants. Papyrus couldn't help but smile to himself at how victorious he was at their little challenge. He said nothing however and kept with her as they neared Snowdin. Suddenly the human gasped and doubled over, feeling a few drops escape her. Papyrus looked down at her, and idea forming in his mind. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.  
"No. You are not allowed to go till we get home. Okay?" She sucked in a breath, her heart picking up speed at Papyrus's words. He'd never been dominant before, usually it was her telling him what to do and when. But the way he was looking at her now, she grinned a bit and stood up. They shuffled through town, her stopping to whine and grab herself and him snapping at her to hold it. After a painfully slow walk, they made it home. Thankfully Sans didn't seem to be home at the time, so Papyrus grabbed the human and pulled her upstairs to his room and shut the door behind him.  
She whimpered and fell to the ground. It took all of her concentration to not let go right there and then, but Papyrus had told her to stay there and not move and inch. She heard some shuffling at his closet, then he appeared in front of her holding some handcuffs. Her eyes widened.  
"I'm going to tie you up, and you're not going to piss until I let you okay? You know our safe word yes?" She nodded, unable to speak at the moment. He grinned at her, and pushed her onto the floor so that she was laying down. He brought her hands above her head and secured them around the foot of the bed so that she couldn't move. She moaned a bit, biting her lip harshly as she tried not to pee herself before he said so. He laughed at her expression.  
"You look so good like this... All tied up and needy. Tell me are you wet human? I bet you are... Oh look at you how you squirm for me. Mmm do you need to go badly my dear?"  
"H-huh Pap I can't... Please let me go... I can't hold it Pap..."  
"Answer me human. You need to get some manners."   
"Pap... Yes Pap I'm very wet... Nyuh... and I need to go so bad Papy oh gods please..."  
"Hmmm... I suppose. Yes go ahead you can go now." She practically yelled as she let go, her pants soaking almost immediately. She moaned loudly, her toes curling as Papyrus pulled off her pants and forced her legs apart, watching her burst and make a puddle on the floor. She bucked up towards him and his eyes widened. She went for a long time before finally stopping, then she glanced up at him with her mouth open and panting. He smiled down at her, then to her surprise instead of untying her he pulled down his own pants. His orange cock stood proudly before her and he looked down at her.  
"Human. I am going to piss on you. It is only fair as we need prize for winning the competition yes? So this is my prize. Are you ready human?" She nodded enthusiastically and he took himself in hand and pointed it towards her. He sighed slightly, relaxing himself. Then with a groan he began to empty himself on her. She moaned with him as his hot stream hit her in the chest, dripping down her body. He directed his stream so that she was completely covered in him. When he was done he shook himself off and leaned into her. She kissed him immediately with a huge smile on her lips. He giggled into her, pulling her hips up to meet his hard cock. She wiggled her hips into him, and taking the hint he thrust inside her. The two were both very close already, and after several hard thrusts the two came together screaming each other's names. They stayed on the floor for a moment, just looking at each other. Papyrus moved to remove her handcuffs when suddenly, the door opened.  
"Hey bro I brought you back some Grillby's and-WHAT THE FUCK PAP OH MY GOD?!" Sans stood at the doorway with his mouth dropped open in shock. He stared wide-eyed for a moment, Papyrus and the human just staring back blushing furiously.   
"S-Sans we-"  
"NO. NOPE. NOT LISTENING. YOU TWO ARE DISGUSTING. I'M GOING BACK TO GRILLBY'S. BYE." Sans swiftly turned around and teleported out of the house. The two sat there for a moment in raw horror and embarrassment. Eventually they came to their senses and cleaned up in total silence. At some point the human tapped Papyrus. He glanced at her curiously.  
"Looks like... urine trouble there Pap." She burst out laughing.  
"OH MY GOD!" Papyrus glared at her for a moment before joining in with her laughter. He supposed Sans would forgive them eventually, but until then he would just have to hide out with the human. He looked at her smile and kissed her forehead gently, deciding that was exactly what he wanted to do.


End file.
